3 Metros sobre el cielo
by Esmeraldeyes
Summary: -Soy feliz. Jamás me he sentido tan bien, ¿y tú? -¿Yo? Estoy de maravilla -¿Hasta el punto de llegar a tocar el cielo con un dedo? -No, así no. -¿Ah, no? -Mucho más. -cuanto? -Al menos a tres metros sobre el cielo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Realmente ha pasado tiempo desde que escribí esta historia, fue hace casi 3 años cuando la comencé y por desgracia no la termine. Seré sincera hasta hace poco yo ni siquiera me acordaba de este fanfic, pero las causas del porque no la termine fueron por mi vida personal, que ciertamente en ese tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre. Sin embargo ahora estoy aquí, y me siento nostálgica porque yo quería hacer esta historia un sasusaku, soy fanática de la pareja y también del escrito Federico Moccia, así ahora al regresar, terminare de publicar esta historia e incluso estaba pensado adaptar mas de los libros del autor como por ejemplo; " _perdona si te llamo amor, perdona pero quiero casarme contigo, tengo ganas de ti etc."_

Así que sin más espero me apoyen y disfruten de esta adaptación de la película a tres metros sobre el cielo.

Y como saben, para aclarar, los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son del creador Masashi Kishimoto.

La trama de esta historia es obra del escritor y de los productores de la película, sin embargo modificare unas partes de esta.

.- **diálogos normales**.- _pensamientos de los personajes._.- _ **flash-back**_

Si quieres escuchar la canción mientras leen el primer prologo, les recomiendo esta watch?v=jTFHMhFjdeA

* * *

 _.- 200 por hora a toda velocidad_

 **DOS MUNDOS OPUESTOS**

 _.- Dime ahora mismo que no has venido en esa moto._

 **DISPUESTOS A ENCONTRARSE.**

 _.- No quiero enterarme de lo que pasa alrededor…pero de repente aparece alguien que te dice que aflojes y cuando aflojas te das cuenta de las cosas._

 **UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE**

 _.- ¿quieres venir detrás de mí?_

 **QUE DESAFIARA AL DESTINO**

 _.- Nunca en la vida._

 _.- Así de amable, estas un poquito menos fea._

 **¿HAS ESTADO UNA VEZ… A PUNTO DE TOCAR EL CIELO?**

 **.**

* * *

 **ELLA ERA LA CHICA PERFECTA… Y EL UN CASO PERDIDO**

.- ¡FEA!... Si tu.

 **EL AMOR IMPOSIBLE.**

.- No pretenderá subir a mi moto llena de mierda.

.- ¡QUE NO MIRES!

.- Como eres tan creída que no tengo ni el más mínimo interés.

.- ¡ERES UN CANALLA, BASTARDO!

.- que hacías ahí boqueando como un pececillo esperando a que te besen.

 **PERO INEVITABLEMENTE…**

.- "y _de repente ocurre, algo se acciona y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar…"_

.- ¿Que quieres que hagamos mañana?

.- Escaparnos.

.

.

.- Nuestras chicas son increíbles hombre.

.- Si…

.- Y tenemos que estar a la altura.

 **Y AUNQUE NO QUISIERAN VERLO**

.- ¡Hay, para para!

 **SU APUESTA ERA DE ALTO RIESGO**

.- ¡Que te he dicho que no!

.

.

.- ¿Has venido a verme correr o qué?

.- Pero si ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí.

.- S, ¿me llevas a mí?

.

.

.- ¡!VAMOS!

.- Pobrecita…te creías que el motero te iba a prometer amor eterno.

.

.

.- ¿Puedo saber que está pasando en la vida de mi hija para que se comporte como si no lo fuera?

.

.

.- Miren, llego el gallito y viene con ganas de pelea.

.- ¡SASUKE PARA PORFAVOR!

.

.

.- Si sigues haciendo lo que te viene en gana…romperemos, te lo juro.

.- Esta bien, cambiare.

.

.

.- ¡Prohibido estar tantos días sin vernos!

.

.

.- ¿Quieres que yo sea el primero?

.- Y el último…no te rías.

.

.

.- ¡SAKU! Relaja la pelvis.

.

.

.

.- _Y es ahí, donde te das cuenta de que las cosas solo ocurren una vez…_

.- ¡Estoy feliz!

.- Pues yo muchísimo más.

.- ¿Cuánto?

.- A tres metros sobre el cielo.

 **CON ESTA HISTORIA VOLVERÁS A ENAMORARTE...COMO SI FUERA LA PRIMERA VEZ.**

 **.**

* * *

Espero que les agrade este pequeño resumen, si quieren ver los trailers de la película y poner su imaginación a trabajar solo tienen que buscarlos en youtube.

por cierto quiero saber que opinan de esta historia y acepto sus criticas, claro siempre y cuando sean constructivas, solo dejen un review y yo los veré todos.

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 1-1

Hola a todos, espero que puedan disfrutar del primer capítulo.

Aclaraciones: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son del creador Masashi Kishimoto.

La trama de esta historia es obra del escritor y de los productores de la película, sin embargo modificare unas partes de esta.

.- **diálogos normales**.- _pensamientos de los personajes_. .- _**flash-back**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

CAPITULO 1

.

 _Pensamiento de Sasuke_

Lunes 7:00 am.

 _Un día pasa, pasa que estas de pie en algún lado y te das cuenta que no quieres ser ninguno de los que están a tu alrededor.-_ pensaba mientras estaba parado en un juzgado, esperando su condena, recordando como golpeo a ese bastardo ¿la razón? Más tarde lo sabrán.- _no quieres ser el maldito bastardo al que le has reventado la cara.-_ aquella imagen golpeando al hombre que lo demandaba se hizo presente una vez más en sus pensamientos.

 **El diagnostico, señora jueza es quince puntos en esta parte de la cara y en esta tengo otros 25.-** señalaba el hombre agredido con su dedo índice las zonas afectadas.

 _Ni tampoco tu padre, ni tu hermano, ni nadie de tu puta familia.-_ volteo a ver a su familia viendo primero a su padre y después a su hermano que este último le lanzaba una mirada de decepción, y una vez más el recuerdo de cuando golpeaba al hombre se volvió a presentar.

 **Póngase en pie el acusado.-** hablo la señora jueza. Y el obedeció.

Sasuke Uchiha, mejor conocido como "S" un joven de cabello negro con unos extraños destellos azul oscuro si le prestabas atención, algo alboroto haciendo parecer que no se peinaba, y unos profundos ojos negros. Un joven alto midiendo 1.83 metros, tez blanca y un perfecto cuerpo bien trabajado. Un chico que a sus 19 años era deseado por muchas mujeres. El típico chico con un aire rebelde que hace suspirar a más de una cuando lo ven y sumarle que era un poco mujeriego. Contaba con su familia, que era de clase alta, su padre era dueño de una empresa y su hermano mayor Itachi tenía un trabajo lejos de la empresa de su padre, queriendo dar a entender que el hombre quería salir a delante solo y también estaba su madre, la persona que el pelinegro mas quería, pero lamentablemente su madre "viajaba" mucho con sus amigas. Y por ultimo estaba el, que a pesar de poder haber seguido teniendo la vida de lujo que su padre les daba, había optado por irse de su casa a vivir con su hermano.

 _Ni siquiera la señora jueza._

 **Este tribunal declara al señor Sasuke Uchiha culpable de un delito de agresión.-** hizo una pausa mirando al acusado.- **y se le condenara a 18 meses de cárcel, pena que se será conmutada por una multa de 6,000 dólares al carecer de antecedentes penales.-** aclaro la demanda

 _Ni siquiera quieres ser tu._

 **Se levanta la sesión.-** dijo por ultimo golpeando el escritorio con su martillo.

Al escuchar esto el pelinegro salió lo más rápido posible solo quería irse de ese lugar en vez de estarle viendo la cara al bastardo ese.

 _Solo quieres salir corriendo._

 **A partir de ahora debes tener cuidado, sobre todo de con un suceso violento como este, porque te la juegas, reincidir es cárcel.-** le decía su abogado que venía caminando tras de él.

El pelinegro ni siquiera escucho, se dedico a quitarse el saco que le había prestado su hermano al llegar al tribunal y colocarse su chaqueta de cuero que le pasaba su hermano.

 **¿Sasuke, estas entendiendo?-** le pregunto su padre, tratando de hacer que el joven entrara en razón.

 **¿Por qué no ha venido mama?-** pregunto el chico a su padre sin contestarle la pregunta anterior.

 **Tu madre está de viaje.-** dijo Fugaku Uchiha.

 **Y no me digas Sasuke.-** mirando furioso.- **me molesta que me llamen así, joder.-** y se fue directo a su moto dejando a su padre parado en el edificio.

 _Salir a toda costa de ese sitio en el que estas._

Se escucho el crujido de la moto al prenderse y el chico se fue a quien sabe a qué lugar.

.

* * *

.

[Cancion Something's triggered de Cecilia Krull]

Sakura Haruno, una joven de 18 años que poseedora de unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello de un extraño pero único y exótico color rosa pastel que le llegaba arriba de los hombros, tez blanca, 1.65 metros de altura, un lindo y delgado cuerpo. Se dedicaba a preparase para su día de colegio.

Una chica muy hermosa perteneciente a una familia de clase alta que vivía en una de las zonas departamentales más elegantes de toda la ciudad. Su padre, dueño de su propio negocio, su madre que era la que se encargaba de cuidarla y hacerlas asistir a todo evento que se realizara en su sociedad y por ultimo su hermana que a pesar de tener la misma edad, no solían tener el mismo grupo de amigos, pero eso no quitaba que se llevara bien, la pelirrosa sabia que su hermana era una chispa de alegría en su vida diaria.

Mientras caminaba hacia su cama, a dejar su falda escocesa a lado de su saco y corbata recién planchada decidió empezar a aplicarse su crema y loción con olor a cerezo y su perfume "sweet and sexi" marca don algodón, ese día decidió secar cabello con máquina para darle unas ondas naturales y por ultimo colocarse su falda , camisa y saco para ir al colegio.

 **Apresúrate Sakura!-** escucho decir a su hermana Ino una chica de larga cabellera rubia con unos ojos chispeantes de felicidad color azul cielo y un cuerpo bastante lindo y envidiable para las otras chicas, si ella y su hermana eran muy diferentes, la gente pensaba que no eran hermanas ya que Ino se parecía a su madre y según su mama su belleza y cabello rosa era herencia de una de sus abuelas.

 **Si ya voy**.- grito mientras tomaba su libro y su mochila para bajar.- ¡ **vamos vamos!** \- le decía su hermana mientras las dos subían al coche.

.

* * *

.

 **Con Sasuke.**

Iba por la carretera, manejando a gran velocidad, esquivando a todo auto que se le atravesaba, iba sumido en sus pensamientos, no sabía ni a dónde se dirigía solo quería conducir y liberar toda su ira y frustración. Hubiera seguido su camino pero el semáforo al frente anunciaba un color rojo que lo hizo parar, mirando alrededor noto como la ventanilla de un lujoso mercedes empezaba a bajar, no supo porque solo se quiso acercar un poco y en ese momento algo paso.

 _Y de repente ocurre, algo se acciona, y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar y han cambiado._

 **Fea!** \- grito a la hermosa chica que había asomado un poco la cabeza por la ventana. Encontrándose con unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas que lo voltearon a ver un poco confundidos.- **si tú**.-volvió a decir para luego ver como esa chica desaparecía de la ventana.

Sakura estaba furiosa, quien se creía ese chico para decirle fea, ella era bastante bonita no por nada todos se lo decían _._ Posando una mano por el borde de la ventana, sintió una mano más grande sobre la suya

 **Fea**.-escucho su voz con tono seductor. Ella solo retiro su mano bruscamente, _que se cree porque no suelta la ventana.-_ pensaba Sakura mientras miraba confundida y enojada al chico que le sonreía. Cuando el carro avanzo con más velocidad el chico se soltó y ella solo saco su cabeza y su mano para enseñarle el dedo de en medio al chico que le había insultado al llamarla de esa manera.

 _Y que a partir de ahí, ya no volverán a ser lo mismo._

El ojinegro se quedo observando el camino por el que se fue el mercedes hasta que desapareció de su vista.

* * *

.

Las chicas llegaron al intitulo, Ino que venía adelante se bajo junto a ella.- **adiós papá**.- escucho decir a su hermana. Mientras ella solo pensaba en aquel idiota de la moto.

.

* * *

 **.**

Estaciono su motocicleta a un lado de la carretera para así bajar y poder apoyar sus manos en el barandal de piedra, y así poder apreciar mejor la hermosa playa que tenía enfrente, pensando en la linda chica de ojos esmeralda que vio.

 _Y cuando ocurre lo sabes._

[Fin de la Canción]

Sumido en sus pensamientos, solo veía a la hermosa chica, y a eso hermosos ojos color esmeralda teniendo una sensación extraña en su interior.

* * *

.

Espero que le gustara el primer capítulo de esta historia, por favor si les gusto muestren su apoyo y dejen un review los esperare con ansias.


End file.
